King
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ya, Ichigo, kau adalah raja di dunia ini. Jadilah lebih kuat dan tetap percayalah pada kami. Bleach : Vivariation Festival. OwnerxPowerxPower. Mind to RnR?


Kali ini Cha ingin ikut Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Agustus, OwnerxPowerxPower. Sepertinya Power di sini cocok untuk Zangetsu dan Hichigo, karena dua-duanya adalah power dari Ichigo (Owner), kan? Timelinenya sudah berlalu cukup lama, saat Soul Society Arc, awal banget. Enjoy!

* * *

**-King-****  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), (sedikit) OOC, black is Zangetsu's POV, white is Hichigo's POV  
Summary : Ya, Ichigo, kau adalah raja di dunia ini. Jadilah lebih kuat dan tetap percayalah pada kami.**

* * *

_He's strong... Zangetsu... train him well... because one day, that power will become all mine. (Dark Ichigo)_

* * *

_**-Black-**_

Dari awal aku tahu kalau masterku adalah orang yang agak sembrono dan sering turun ke medan perang tanpa strategi. Polos, apa adanya, namun berkeinginan kuat untuk menang dan emosinya mudah terpancing ketika orang yang ia kasihi di sakiti. Ya, aku tahu, ia masih sangat labil karena usianya yang jauh lebih muda daripada aku. Tapi, yang tidak ku mengerti adalah si putih yang merupakan bagian dariku jika Ichigo percaya padaku, namun jika Ichigo tidak lagi percaya padaku, aku yang akan menjadi bagian darinya. Siapa dia? Hichigo.

Aku tak pernah kesepian sedikit pun walaupun harus tinggal sendirian di inner world Ichigo. Sendirian? Sepertinya tidak juga. Kau pasti bisa menebak, kan? Ya, aku tetap di sini bersama dengan Hichigo.

Sebentar, hari ini cuaca mendung, menandakan kalau akan segera turun hujan. Ini berarti Ichigo sedang gusar dan bimbang. Ku lirik seseorang yang ada di dekatku, ia sedang mengutak atik sebilah pedang, entah mau ia apakan. Tapi selanjutnya, hal itu membuatku tertarik.

"Apa itu, Hichigo?"

"Ini? Pedang."

"Aku tahu. Untuk apa?"

"Apa ya? Ng, melawan King?" jawabnya asal.

Melawan King? Maksudnya melawan Ichigo? Lucu sekali. Ia cepat mengetahui kalau masternya akan segera kalah. Ya, Ichigo, ini karena kau ragu-ragu dan menyimpan rasa takut entah pada siapa. Bodoh. Hanya Kenpachi Zaraki saja, kan? Lalu kenapa kau takut?

"Hei, Zangetsu! Lebih baik kau hampiri dia."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bodoh! Kalau dia mati bagaimana?"

"Benar juga."

Makhluk putih itu tersenyum menyeringai, mengerikan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak takut padanya. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ichigo dan menolong anak itu di dunianya. Benar saja. Seandainya aku terlambat satu detik saja, mungkin ia sudah mati.

"Ichigo, untuk apa kau bertarung? Apa untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Bertahan hidup? Bertahan hidup saja tidak cukup, aku ingin menang!" aku dapat mendengar jelas jeritan hatinya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke duniaku, inner worldnya. Hichigo sudah selesai mengutak atik pedang yang tadi ia katakan akan ia gunakan untuk melawan Ichigo. Ku lemparkan pedang itu pada Ichigo, lalu menyuruhnya bertarung. Melawan siapa? Tentu saja melawannya.

* * *

_**-White-**_

Yeah! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak senang ketika Zangetsu mengizinkanku untuk menggunakannya ketika melawan si payah ini. Si payah yang harus ku panggil dengan sebutan King. Oke, aku takkan memanggilnya King sekarang, terlalu formal dan akan membuatnya besar kepala. Partner saja sudah cukup, kan?

"S-si-siapa, kau?"

"Aku? Aku adalah kau, partner!"

"Kau? Itu? Zangetsu-ku!"

"Zangetsu-mu? Hei, partner, apa jika kau baru mengenal seseorang, kau akan langsung memilikinya? Tidak, kan?"

King terdiam. Oh, ayolah! Jangan pasang tampang bodoh begitu, ku tusuk, ya? Aku pun menyeringai senang sambil memutar Zangetsu dan sesekali mengarahkannya pada King. Ayo, King! Percaya pada Zangetsu dan kau akan menang! Percaya pada Zangetsu dan langit inner worldmu akan kembali cerah! Ayo, King! Buang rasa takutmu yang tak berguna, itu!

King dengan cepat menghindari seranganku yang terus menerus padanya. Sesekali ia melirik Zangetsu dan menatap sebal padaku. Hahahaha... Ini mengasyikkan sekali! Ingin rasanya lebih lama bertarung dengannya jika seperti ini. Ku ulangi lagi menyerangnya dengan cara melempar mata zanpakutonya, Zangetsu.

Namun...

Trang!

Yah, rupanya Zangetsu sudah kembali padanya. Sebal sih karena kehilangan keasyikan melawannya, tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh langit sudah kembali cerah lagi dan King sudah kembali ke dunianya, keluar dari inner worldnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa."

"Cara bertarungmu berbeda, seolah kau sudah mengerti dia."

"Tidak tidak, tak ada satupun dari kita yang mengerti bagaimana King, Zangetsu!"

"Kau salah, Hichigo, justru kita yang paling mengerti Ichigo karena kita yang terdekat dengan hatinya."

"Kau naif. Tapi, terserah kau saja. Urusannya sudah selesai, kan? Cepat pulangkan aku!"

"Baiklah."

"Ng, Zangetsu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia kuat. Kau harus melatihnya dengan baik, karena suatu saat, kekuatannya akan menjadi milikku."

"Ya."

Aku pun kembali padanya. Zangetsu. Baiklah, kali ini kan ia lebih kuat daripada aku, jadi akulah yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Selain itu juga, King masih percaya padanya dan belum membutuhkanku.

* * *

_**-Black-**_

Baiklah Ichigo, sekarang tinggal bagaimana kau akan menggunakan aku. Aku percaya padamu dan kau boleh menggunakan kekuatanku sesuka hatimu untuk melawan musuh yang ada di hadapanmu. Ia hanya sendiri, kan? Kenpachi Zaraki sekarang berdiri sendiri di hadapanmu dan apakah itu membangkitkan semangat bertarungmu? Ku harap iya.

Aku dapat melihat kau menggunakanku dengan agak ragu, sesekali takut karena Kenpachi tidak jatuh walaupin kau tebas berkali kali. Sesekali kau merasa sedikit sesak karena reiatsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Kenpachi ketika ia melepas penutup mata kanannya.

Jangan takut, Ichigo! Jangan ragu! Maju dan kalahkan dia. Percayalah, kau tidak bertarung sendirian, masih ada aku yang akan menolongmu untuk menang. Aku pun jadi merasa berkewajiban untuk menolongnya menang. Tidak lucu, kan, di saat-saat genting seperti ini, ia harus mati?

Deg!

Aku dapat merasakan degupan jantung Ichigo yang makin kuat.

Deg!

Oh, bukan hanya degupan jantungnya, tapi si putih juga. Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hichigo? Apa saat ini kau akan keluar? Kau bisa membunuhnya!

Deg!

Tidak, aku harus menahannya agar tidak keluar, selain untuk keselamatan Ichigo, Hichigo juga harus menyimpan kekuatannya untuk melawan kapten lain. Aku pun terpaksa muncul lagi untuk meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa ia bisa menghabisi Kenpachi Zaraki dalam satu tebasan.

"Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menghentikan pendarahanmu, Ichigo," kataku berbohong, aku tak mungkin selemah itu.

"Ya, kupinjamkan kekuatanku, gunakan sesukamu dan bantu aku."

"Baiklah. Kita habisi dalam satu serangan."

Tekadnya kuat, bulat. Aku dapat melihat reiatsu keduanya kini seimbang. Mereka berdua akhirnya maju bersama, terus melangkah dengan cepat dan akhirnya...

BLAR!

Keduanya tumbang. Ichigo tumbang lebih dulu, namun tak lama kemudian, Kenpachi menyusulnya dan mungkin memang bisa dibilang, ia kalah. Walau sama-sama terluka, walau sama-sama tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**_-White-_**

Sudah berapa lama aku tak diizinkan keluar oleh Zangetsu? Sehari? Dua hari? Satu minggu? Aku tak tahu karena sense waktuku agak kacau kalau sedang berada bersama dengan pria tua itu. Menyebalkan sekali, aku tak boleh melihat King bertarung.

Baiklah, sekarang ia mengizinkanku keluar, dan kau tahu, apa yang ku lihat? King sudah mendapat bankainya dan sekarang tengah melawan Byakuya Kuchiki. Cih! Aku ingat dia. Dia itu orang yang sempat nyaris mengambil kekuatan shinigami King. Untung saja itu hanya kekuatan shinigami adiknya, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku pada Zangetsu.

"Perlu ku jelaskan?"

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku sudah terlanjur mengerti."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Apa kau benar-benar melatihnya selama aku tak ada?"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, kan?"

"Belum, ia masih payah."

"Makanya aku memanggilmu."

"Benar juga. Tak apa kalau ia tak percaya lagi padamu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"..." tak ada jawaban, namun aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tetap percaya pada King.

Benar. Sampai kapanpun kami berdua adalah kekuatannya. Sekuat apapun tenaga King untuk mau menolaknya, ia tak akan mungkin bisa menghilangkan aku ataupun Zangetsu. Karena ini adalah takdirnya, kan? Jadi, kami pun harus percaya pada King, agar ia dapat percaya pada kami.

"Menggelikan," komentarku, yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi Zangetsu.

Kau tahu? King kalah. King kalah lagi pada Byakuya setelah bersikeras dapat menang melawannya. Oh, ayolah! Jangan pasang wajah kalah begitu. Kau belum sepenuhnya kalah, berpikirlah untuk jadi lebih kuat, kau masih punya aku, King! Percayalah padaku.

Deg!

Ah, degupan ini, bagai simfoni indah yang perlahan bergemuruh di dadaku. Berarti sebentar lagi waktunya.

Deg!

Lagi? Oke, sekali lagi dan aku tahu bahwa aku akan bisa melawan Byakuya. Kau sudah terdesak, King.

Deg!

Selamat tinggal, inner world! Byakuya, inilah saat-saat kekalahanmu!

* * *

**_-Normal POV-_**

Inner world Ichigo, saat Hichigo melawan Byakuya.

Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya, tersadar, ia berada di inner worldnya, terlentang. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu pun bangkit duduk dan menoleh. Ada Zangetsu di sana, seperti biasa, berdiri tenang, sesekali angin meniup lembut rambut lebat dan baju hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, paman Zangetsu? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Bukan aku."

"Lalu?"

"Dirimu sendiri."

"Aku?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan tadi saat melawan Byakuya?"

"Aku ingin menang, aku ingin jauh lebih kuat."

"Karena itu kau ke sini."

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

"Kenalilah kekuatanmu sendiri, Ichigo. Kau tak hanya punya aku, tapi juga dia, yang kemarin memanggilmu partner."

"Dia?" mata hazel Ichigo membulat sempurna.

"Ya. Sekarang dia yang melawan Byakuya."

"Tidak! Aku ingin kembali!" berontak Ichigo.

"Kembalilah, itu tubuhmu."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini tidak semudah pertama kali Zangetsu membawanya kembali dari dalam inner world, ke dunianya. Ini sulit, seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan Ichigo sehingga tak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Ichigo berontak dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk merajai kembali hatinya.

"Jangan mengganggu, partner! Kita hampir menang!" sahut Hichigo.

"Diam dan kembalilah! Enyah kau!"

"Tch, kau ini membosankan."

Hichigo pun kembali ke inner world Ichigo, nyaris terlempar karena Ichigo menolak keras Hichigo untuk merajai hatinya dan menguasai pikirannya. Hichigo menghela nafas panjang, lalu melirik Zangetsu.

"Kau persis seperti dia."

"King? Jangan bodoh, Zangetsu!"

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, biarkan saja, nanti juga akan membutuhkanku lagi."

"Baik."

"Pulangkan aku!"

"Hichigo. Dia tahu, dia tahu kalau dirinya memiliki aku dan kau."

"Baguslah, dia kan raja kita. King," ujar Hichigo sambil menyeringai.

'Ya, Ichigo, kau adalah raja di dunia ini. Jadilah lebih kuat dan tetap percayalah pada kami.'

**.**

**.  
**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win! (Ichigo)_

* * *

Maaf banget kalo jadinya seperti ini. Masalahnya documentnya sempat kehapus sama adik Cha dan setengah mati Cha berusaha mengingat fic sebelumnya. Hiks...

Ngomong-ngomong, ini Cha buat di handphone, jadi nggak bisa di edit. Secepatnya Cha ke warnet dan membetulkan tulisan di fic ini.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
